


Love Notes

by Rickey



Series: SPAG!Draco [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, SPAG, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPAG!Draco writes the most moving love letters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Sequelette to Unsolicited Criticism and Letters to the Editor (aka the return of SPAG!Draco)
> 
> Notes: If there are SPAG errors, please point them out and SPAG!Draco will flog me appropriately. I was in a goofy mood and had wee bit of time to play. SPAG!Draco was happy to oblige.

"Want to grab some lunch?" asked Ron, peering over his pile of research.

"Sorry, I'm having a late lunch with Draco." Harry would've invited Ron except for the fact that he still couldn't last two minutes in a room with Draco without getting into a fight.

"Ah. You know, I still don't get that."

"I know."

"He's a gigantic prat."

"I know." Harry was used to this. He would just nod and hold his tongue until Ron had got whatever he needed to off his chest.

"And he still makes you rewrite all your reports."

"I know."

"It's the sex, isn't it? No, don't tell me. I definitely do not want to know." Ron pulled his winter cloak from the hook on the back of the door. "I'll see if Dean is up for the Leaky. You're sure?"

"Yes, have a good lunch." Harry waved Ron off, and then pulled out Draco's reply from the desk. Yes, there was something about Malfoy, and Harry couldn't get him out of his system if he tried. He couldn't imagine anyone else in the world having the bollocks to redline a one-sentence invitation to lunch. On the other hand, Harry couldn't think of anyone else in the world that he'd love to bend over his desk and fuck until he cried out in sentence fragments.

 

  



End file.
